


Knight and Gay

by Thomaddicted



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: Best Friend! Gladers, Boys Kissing!, Coming Out, Cosplay, Costumes, Dancing!, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting!, Flower Crowns, Gay Pride, Jousting, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Friends, Newt is a Knight, Older Brother! Thomas, Renaissance Faires, Self Doubting Thomas, The Gang is a Family, Younger Brother! Chuck, coming out stories, food!, kissing!, new relationships, ren faire setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/pseuds/Thomaddicted
Summary: Thomas is in charge of caring for his 13 Year old brother Chuck, who has just come out. He works very hard, and feels like he's neglecting Chuck, so he takes him along to the local Renaissance Faire with his group of friends. Chuck experiences a world outside of what he's known, and meets some new people.Thomas is too busy counting pennies to enjoy the faire, until he happens upon a handsome knight...





	Knight and Gay

**Author's Note:**

> An important note, Chuck is 13, and Aris is 14 years old. Don't @ me.
> 
> I had originally planned to post this for Pride month in June, and I can never get anything in on time, so here it is now. I LOVE going to Renaissance Faires, and wanted to capture the sights, sounds, smells, and tastes of one in a story. The thrill of love at first sight, the excitement of being swept off one's feet.

Thomas fidgeted underneath his tunic. The material was a little scratchy, and even though it breathed well, he just didn't feel comfortable in it.

Plus, his pants made his ass look shapeless. It was completely unflattering. 

"Well, Thomas, you only have yourself to blame on this one." Brenda scolded him, as she adjusted her bustier. 

"I had asked for you to get the material for me sooner, and to come down for a second fitting, but you didn't, and now here we are." 

Thomas frowned as he looked in the mirror at the way the pants fit, or didn't quite, fit him. 

"It's okay, Thomas." Minho said, as he walked out of the room in his outfit. "No one's going to be looking at you with me there, anyway."

Minho was shirtless, with his amazing body on display, in a pair of black pants, and a pair of black boots. 

Thomas rolled his eyes, and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't even know why I'm going." 

"Because..." Alby bumped Thomas with his hip. "You've been moping around ever since you got back from Colorado."

"I have no reason..." Thomas looked over at Alby. 

"Yes, you do have a reason, Thomas." Alby took a finger, and gently moved Thomas's head over to where Chuck was sitting, with Theresa.

Thomas's 13 year old little brother Chuck was sitting, excited, as Teresa painted his face. A rainbow grew over the apple of his cheek.

Alby shrugged on his jacket, and put his pirate hat on, checking it in the mirror. "Chuck's been looking forward to this all year."

Thomas nodded.

They took two cars to the fairgrounds. The Renaissance Faire happened every year, and this year, Chuck would be able to go, since he was in the same state with Thomas.

Thanks to Alby's boyfriend, Ben, and Minho's sometimes boyfriend Gally, they all had tickets to get in for free. Brenda's best friend Frypan would be providing food.

It was wonderful when things worked out like that, because things worked so rarely for Thomas, in his experience. 

After parking, using the VIP pass that Ben acquired for them, the gang walked up to the gates of the fair. 

Alby, Teresa, and Winston had all opted to go as pirates. Teresa had dolled up in blue, with an ornate hat, fringed in black fur and feathers. 

Winston had opted for a more traditional brown and black ensemble, and Alby looked amazing in red and gold brocade, with white and black accents. 

Brenda had opted for royalty, her hair swept up and braided, in a gorgeous green and white dress, with a hoop skirt and veiled hat. She carried a matching parasol.

Minho was dressed as a barbarian. His boots were wrapped with soft leather and faux fur, and his pants ringed with leather accents. He carried an axe and sword.

Thomas was just dressed as a peasant. He had wanted to be a pirate, but his going back and forth between two jobs, and taking care of Chuck had kept him too busy.

As a result, he had the least polished costume, and his sunglasses were not period appropriate, but then neither were anyone else's. 

Chuck seemed to be the happiest. He was dressed in jeans, and a tee shirt, but he was proud of that shirt. He had tie dyed it in vibrant rainbow colors with Teresa.

The shirt was Chuck's coming out statement, and it both made Thomas's heart swell with pride, and ache with experience. 

Upon entering the faire, the gang navigated through a maze of vendors. Each of the stalls had salespeople, dressed in full costumes, shouting melodically to hawk their wares.

"Gar-LANDS for SAAALLLEE" "Brass Wares! Coins! Mugs!" A man dressed in a jester's outfit jumped in front of them asking "Anybody going to the port a privy need to take a leek?"

The man held a vibrant green and white leek in front of them, catching them all off guard and making them laugh. 

They moved forward more, passing drink stands selling ales, and wines, and stalls selling all manner of trinkets, costumes and accessories. 

"Look at these!" Chuck walked over to one stall, with flower crowns, woven out of mini silk and nylon roses. 

The roses were braided together on a thick green wire that was folded over to create a loop, and a latch, to adjust the crown. 

The lady of the booth, dressed in a deep forest green peasant dress, wore similar crowns in her hair. 

"Do you like these my lord?" She smiled at Chuck. She brushed her hair over the back of her ears, and looked at the group.

"I love these." Chuck beamed. "I like this one the best!" Chuck lifted one of the crowns, the rose colors were the same as the gay pride flag.

Thomas nervously mumbled. "How much are they?" 

"Seventeen, with one ribbon, and for twenty, we can do up to four more ribbons." 

Chuck looked over at Thomas with big brown eyes. "Please Thomas?" 

Thomas mentally ran through the amount of money that he brought with him. "I don't know.... Chuck..." 

"You know, I think one of these would look awesome on my hat." Winston stepped forward. "Can I get his, and this one?" Winston lifted a crown of red roses for himself.

"Thank you Winston!" Chuck hugged the taller man, then went to pick out his ribbons. 

Winston and Chuck sat, choosing and weaving the ribbons on their crowns, heads bowed together like conspirators.

Chuck marched around the grounds happily in his flower crown, looking for all the world like a little queer king. 

"He'll be fine." Theresa leaned in, whispering to Thomas. Minho and Alby flanked the younger boy, as Brenda and Winston stayed in the middle.

"I hope so." Thomas mumbled back, more to himself than Teresa. 

"Things are different now, that when you were his age." Teresa squeezed Thomas's hand. 

"You make me sound like I'm ancient, thanks." Thomas grumbled. "And I am worried about him. I don't want anyone to tease him, or hurt him, or...."

"Thomas, relax." Minho slowed back to walk with Thomas and Teresa. "We're here, we've got him. I will take ANYONE out who decides to fuck up his day." Minho cracked his knuckles.

Thomas allowed himself to smile, and wished with all his heart he had these friends when he was Chuck's age.

The gang went in and out of the rows of booths, looking at all the wares. They bought small things they liked, buttons, ribbons, little things for their costumes.

Thomas walked around, sometimes ogling the scores of hot men that were parading around half naked in their costumes. One of them was a warrior so buff and hot, he put He-Man to shame.

For a moment, Thomas wished that he had spent more time in the gym. He wanted to look like that. He also knew then it came to gay guys, they usually followed the main rule of: "We look alike? We're fucking."

There were variations, but Thomas was never on the end of anyone's passes anyway. He hoped Chuck would fare better in love than he did. Not that he wanted Chuck dating. Not until the kid was in his late 30's.

The gang found themselves in the royalty area, with the Queen of the Faire holding court. They sat and watched for a bit while the court of actors played out their scene.

Brenda tugged them over, to where a roped off area was, and a handsome man with a huge smile was beckoning them. 

"Lady Brenda." Frypan hugged his dear friend. "Glad to see you all here! Chuck! Looking sharp in that crown man!" 

Chuck smiled and waved at Frypan, chirping out "Thanks!" 

Frypan greeted them all, and brought them to the backstage area, then led them through a series of mazes made by tents and fences until they were in the back area of the food court.

"Okay, who wants to eat?" 

Frypan had been working the Faire circuit with his parents since he was a child, and was very highly regarded by all of the food vendors on the lines. 

It was nothing for him to take an order of this, an order of that, a few of these, and a few more of those. Soon the table was groaning with the bounty he brought.

"Geez, Fry! This is too much." Thomas stammered at the feast presented to them. 

"Nonsense." Minho objected, eating a porkchop. "This is just enough... for me." 

Chuck laughed, as Alby and Winston sat discussing which shows to see in what order. 

Brenda and Teresa ate, joking with Fry. 

"How are you liking the Faire so far?" Thomas asked Chuck, dipping an artichoke leaf into some Hollandaise sauce. 

"Ohmigod it is SO much FUN!" Chuck cheered over his slice of pizza. "I can't believe there are so many cool people, and I don't think I've ever seen so many hot guys ever!" 

"Okay Chuck, bring it down. You're 12." Thomas scolded. "You're not... I mean... You shouldn't... be..."

Chuck frowned at Thomas. "Bro. I'm 13. Also, relax! It's not like I'm trying to get a guy here to go to bed with me." He wanted to laugh at the look on Thomas's face.

"I've just... I've never seen any other gay people in person. It's really cool." Chuck looked down. "I don't feel like I'm so alone." 

Thomas turned his eyes down, feeling terrible, and fought to get his food down, around the knot in his throat. 

"Look. Chuck." Thomas closed his eyes. "I know, things have been a little rough. I know I haven't been the best role model." 

Chuck looked up. "You have, Thomas. You've been a great role model. Things are a lot different now, than when you were my age." 

"Yeah, but not enough." Thomas wiped his mouth. "I still worry about you, Chuck. You're my little brother. I'm always going to worry." 

"Okay, Thomas." Chuck nodded. "I'll... I'll try to reign it in a bit." Chuck took off his crown, and set it on the table. 

Thomas felt his heart break a bit. "No, Chuck." Thomas picked the crown up. "This looks good on you." 

Chuck looked up at his brother with trust in his eyes, and Thomas smiled back, placing the crown on Chuck's head.

"Wear it, with pride." Thomas felt his heart tremble. "Just... no giving your phone number out, okay?" he laughed, softly.

"Please don't be this embarrassing when I start to date." Chuck laughed, bumping his shoulder against his big brother.

After lunch, the gang was on the move again, with each of them really finding things they liked in the faire. 

A gang of musicians dressed in all black, with skull masks, and veils, played a haunting tune as they danced through the streets, Chuck laughed as he spun around with one of them.

One bowed to Winston, and he danced a bit himself, while Teresa spun a shorter musician under her arm in a promenade. 

"Lucky are you who dance with the dead!" One of the royals addressed Brenda, respectfully. "For you will have luck and blessings, and be free from the worries of mortality for one more year!" 

"Just the one year?" Chuck laughed, bumping into Teresa, who hugged him close to her.

"Which is why you should return every year, my young lord!" The royal bowed, and gracefully made her way off. 

"I so want to come back next year!" Chuck yelped, as Minho lifted Chuck, and carried him, on piggyback, toward the main event.

The one thing that everyone enjoyed was the joust. It was a full spectacle, pageantry, acting, fighting, horseplay, literally. 

Each side of the area was festooned in bright colors of Blue, Red, Green, and Black and White.

"Over here!" 

The gang looked over and caught sight of Ben, waving at them from a blue dressed section. He was wearing a white and blue tunic, with dark blue leggings, and a blue, gold and white cap.

"Just in time for the festivities!" 

Alby walked up to Ben, giving him a hug, and sweet, soft kiss. "Thank you baby." 

"Anything for my people." Ben blushed, then looked at the group. "I saved you guys the best box for this!" 

The gang situated themselves on the bleachers, with Chuck seated the closest, and Thomas sitting next to him. 

The stands filled quickly, and Ben scrambled up onto the gate, giving rules to all the attendees, about what was and wasn't allowed, as well as what kind of show they were about to see.

Once the tournament started, the Queen arrived, and Thomas noted it was the same Queen from earlier. 

She welcomed everyone, and announced the start of the joust, opened. 

The knights came riding out in a flurry of action. The steeds carrying the riders in full suits of armor, complete with huge poles, carrying the Knights banner and crest.

The knights rode about, to the cheers of their sections. 

The Red Knight of France, The Golden Knight of Spain, the Black Knight of Germany, and the Blue Knight of England.

The knights performed great feats upon their horses, impressing in games of strength and skill. 

Then, the true drama played out, where the Black Knight disrespected the Queen. The Blue knight, of course, came to his Queen's defense.

Helmets came off, and holy shit. The Black knight was handsome, Thomas agreed, but the Blue Knight... Thomas was stunned at how young and handsome he looked.

He even had the perfect English accent down, and when then Black knight drew his sword on the blue knight, Thomas genuinely got upset.

Each of the other knights chose sides, Red with Black, and Gold with Blue. The scene was set, and the act concluded. 

"Wait, that's it? What happens now?" Thomas asked, as the knights mounted their horses, and rode away.

"They'll be back in an hour and change, for the final act." Ben said, seating himself on Alby's lap. 

"Then what happens?" Chuck asked, excitedly.

Ben grinned, and dragged his thumb across his neck. "Four men enter, one man leaves." 

They spent the hour, sitting and talking. 

Ben's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He tilted his head to the side. "Yes." He replied. "Yes. I think so." Ben looked at the group. 

"Well, I do know for a fact he is. Yes." Ben nodded again. "Sure. I mean, what have you got to lose?" 

Ben hung up the phone. 

"What was all that?" Alby asked. 

"Nothing, just the knight I work with." Ben tucked his phone away. 

"Any chance you got the number for that Black Knight of Germany?" Chuck asked, wagging his eyebrows comically. 

Gally showed up, half naked, and sexy looking, dressed similarly to Minho, whom he greeted with a kiss.

Brenda gave Gally a big hug, and everyone else said hello. 

"Chuck! How are you enjoying your first faire?" Gally asked. "I love that crown." 

Chuck flushed deep red, as he let his eyes take in Gally. "I'm having a great time Gally, thank you." 

"Chuck has been the hit of the faire." Minho smiled, winking at Chuck. "He's really been enjoying himself."

"It's good to see." Teresa confirmed. "He needs to see what there is the world for him." 

Thomas sat, watching the exchange. One one hand, he was so touched, and thrilled that the gang had taken to Chuck, and treated him like their own little brother.

On the other hand, he felt very badly about himself. He should be the one taking Chuck out to see more of the city, and the life it provided.

Thomas barely felt like he was able to do it for himself, he had no idea about how he could do that for Chuck. 

He wasn't the kind to just hook up, and now, with Chuck in his life, he refused. What example would that set for his younger brother? 

Still, working two jobs kept him from having too much of a personal life, so even if he WANTED some recreational dick...

"Thomas?" 

His name shook him out of his deep thoughts, and he saw Gally standing with Minho and Chuck. 

"Thomas, we're going to go get some drinks. Do you want anything?" 

Thomas shook his head, clearing his cobwebs. "Umm, water?" He asked. "And no alcohol! And don't give any to Chuck if you..."

Thomas got up from the bench. "Nevermind, I'm coming with you." 

While standing in line for drinks, Thomas felt even more out of place. Standing next to the super sexy Gally and Minho, Thomas felt like a shank.

Maybe he needed to spend more time working out. He ate okay. Maybe not healthy, but not in excess. He should work out. It would set a good example for Chuck.

Thomas looked around. Chuck was actually standing and talking to another boy around his age. They were laughing and smiling and having a good time.

Holding back his worry, Thomas watched as his little brother flirted, showing WAY more game than Thomas had ever shown at his age. 

"So how's parenthood?" Gally asked, holding a few bottles of water in his large hands. 

"Shh. He's about to cock block his brother. Don't interrupt him." Minho joked, holding two beers, and a plastic cup of mead in his hand.

"I give up." Thomas rolled his eyes, and bought two bottles of water, and grimaced at the super high prices. 

"I mean, all I want is for Chuck to have a better time coming up than I did." Thomas walked back to the guys, who were smiling as Chuck waved goodbye to the other boy.

"Don't worry." Chuck rolled his eyes at Thomas. "I didn't give him my number." 

Chuck took his water bottle from Thomas, and walked back, a bit closer to Gally and Minho. 

They all settled into the stands again, this time ready for the big, bloody finale. 

"Thomas." Ben waved the man over. "There's going to be a moment where the Knight is going to ask for this." Ben held up a ring, woven in blue and white fabric.

The ring looked wide enough to wear as a bracelet, and the fabric ended with ribbons cascading down. It was pretty. 

"So when the Knight asks, just stand up and present this to him." 

Thomas felt his innards twist and flip. "Soooo he's gonna come up to us?" 

Ben nodded. "Yes, all of the Knights have someone to grant them one of these before battle." 

Thomas swallowed his nervousness down.

The Queen arrived, and after the pageantry of the opening, the knights rode forth to their stands, and soon enough, the Blue Knight was trotting toward them. 

Thomas was so full of nerves, he could barely focus. He felt a light brushing on his neck, then the warmth of Chuck's hand on his back.

"Greetings my people of England." The knight welcomed them. 

He was tall on the horse's saddle, and his honey blonde hair was long, waving in the wind. The suit of armor gleamed on his body, and Thomas felt all sweaty.

"Will any of you grant me your favor, that I may wear it into battle?" The Knight grinned at Thomas. "Perhaps you, my Lord?" 

Chuck nudged Thomas off the bench, and Thomas approached the Knight. There was kindness in the rider's eyes, and his smile was so sweet.

The Knight's lance lowered, the point facing Thomas, making Thomas's thoughts go very, very naughty. 

"I would be honored if you would place your favor upon my lance, Good Sir." The knight grinned, looking very sexy. 

Somewhere behind him he could FEEL the gang's eyes on him. He thought he could hear Minho giggle, and say softly "That means TWO things.".

Thomas took the favor in his trembling hand, and slid it onto the lance. The knight raised it high, and the favor settled on the lance's wider base.

There was a tickle on Thomas's neck, and he wasn't sure if it was his hair, or his nervousness. 

The knight smiled at Thomas sweetly. "With your favor on my side, I am sure I will win this. When battle makes me weary, I will think of your radiance, my Lord." 

Thomas swooned, and bowed his head, the image of the Knight smiling at him.... he NEEDED to see it again. He raised his head, and looked at the blonde.

The Knight winked at him. He WINKED at him! With another smile, the Knight was gone, off into battle. 

Thomas stumbled back, and felt something tug at his head. He reached his hand up, and pulled down Chuck's rainbow rose crown. 

"What the... Was this on my head THE WHOLE TIME?!" Thomas exclaimed, turning red.

Chuck shrugged. "I mean, maybe. Maybe it jumped off my head and decided you needed to wear it." 

"Ohmigod" Thomas gasped. "That dude probably thinks I'm so gay!" 

Everyone looked at Thomas, in disbelief. 

"Dude." Chuck nudged Thomas. "You ARE gay." 

"Oh." Thomas nodded. "I am, aren't I?" 

The battle was indeed bloody. The four knights squared off, using their skills with swords and weapons to fight each other. 

The crowds cheered and booed at all the right moments. The knights maimed each other. In one horrifying moment, it appeared that one of them lost an eye to their opponent.

The battle came down to the Black Knight, and the Blue Knight. They clashed swords, and drew daggers. They fought hard, and several times Thomas felt himself yelp in terror.

Finally, the Blue Knight, on the brink of defeat, slashed the Black Knight's throat, ending his life. 

A gout of red blood gushed from the fallen knights' neck, and he fell to the field. The Blue Knight raised in arms in victory as the crowd thunderously cheered.

"All hail your winner!" The Queen announced. "I give you the Sir Newton, the Pride of England!" 

The Queen welcomed him to the stand, where she knighted him, and he was on his horse, along with the rest of the actors.

"These brave young men risk their very lives for your entertainment, so please join me in honoring them for their skill, their passion, and their bravery!" 

The riders took a few laps, each Knight stopping at their sections, bowing to the crowds. When Sir Newton approached Thomas's and company, he winked again, and bowed.

Then, the riders rode their mounts to the back of the ring, disappearing into the stables.

Chuck smirked at his older brother. "So that Sir Newton was somethin', wasn't he?" 

Thomas knew he had to be as red as a ripe apple. "Yeah. He was a handsome guy." 

"I think he had his eye on you." Brenda winked, opening her parasol before stepping under it. 

"I'll say." Fry grinned. "He's also a total sweetheart." Fry added in a singsong tone.

Alby nodded. Ben's phone rang. 

"Yello." Ben nodded. "Yes." He flicked his eyes over at Alby. "Yes." He looked at Thomas. "I think so." 

Thomas felt uneasy. 

"Sure. I'm sure he'd love that." Ben winked at Chuck. "Okay. We're here." 

Ben hung up his phone, and leaned over to Chuck. "Have you ever ridden a horse before honey?" 

Sir Newton rode out on his white horse, and stopped a bit before the stands, where he walked the horse over. 

"Heel Sampson." Newt commanded, and arched his mount's snout over to Chuck, approaching cautiously. 

Under Ben's instruction, Chuck let the stallion get a whiff of him, before carefully reaching his hand out to stroke Sampson's flank.

Newt dismounted, and tied Sampson to one of the posts. "He's skittish until he knows you. But I think he likes you." 

Newt took Chuck's hand, and guided it to the horses snout, guiding it on how the mount liked to be pet. 

"There you are." Newt smiled at Chuck. 

"You really know your way around a horse." Brenda smiled, offering her hand. 

"Well met, my lady." Newt took her hand and kissed it. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" 

Thomas tried to ignore the way his stomach churned and his heart sank, watching Newt flirt with Brenda. 

"Indeed, Sir Knight." Brenda flirted, jokingly. "I must introduce you to my band of merry revels." 

Brenda introduced them all, saving Thomas for last. 

"Well then, you do keep fine company. Barbarians? Pirates?" He looked at Thomas. "And a page?" 

Thomas folded his arms over his chest. "I'm a pirate." He looked at his apparel. "I'm just.... undercover."

"And I bet you do fine undercover work." Newt winked. 

Thomas tried to ignore the twitching in his pants. Newt turned to Chuck. 

"And you are, my good man?" 

Chuck smiled at Newt. "Chuck. First time at Faire." 

Newt nodded. "Always a special occasion." 

Chuck smiled. "Ben said I might be able to ride Sampson." 

Newt nodded. "Have you ever ridden a horse?" 

"A few times at summer camp." Chuck nodded. 

Newt let Chuck climb over the pen, and set him up on the horse. 

"I can't let you go. Chuck, get down." Thomas scrambled over the gate, and almost fell, but for Newt catching him under the armpits before he faceplanted.

"Whoa there, cowboy." Newt smiled. "I see you haven't got your landlegs yet."

Thomas stood up, his hand on Newt's steel breastplate. "I... I'm sorry. I just, I'm just worried..." 

"It's okay." Newt grinned. His eyes looked deep into Thomas's. "You can ride too. The saddle will fit you both." 

Before Thomas could object, he found himself seated on Sampson, with Chuck in front of him. 

He gripped the reigns, bracketing Chuck with his arms. 

"Okay, I'm not going to let him do very much, but we'll walk." Newt said, patting Thomas's leg comfortably.

Thomas nodded, sweating heavily. Chuck giggled.

"All set?" Newt asked. Both boys nodded. 

"Sampson, trot." Newt commanded, masterfully, as the white horse lifted his hooves, clopping along beautifully. "Good, Sampson." Newt praised.

After taking Sampson through a few dressage moves, Thomas and Chuck dismounted. 

"I don't know how you can do that. My balls are killing me." Thomas muttered. 

Newt looked at Thomas, and raised his brows. "Really?" Thomas felt himself blush. 

"Well, I mean... I don't really ride..." Thomas stammered. 

"It's okay." Newt grinned. "Practice makes perfect." Newt helped Chuck over the railing. 

"Well, we're going to go get something to drink." Minho ushered Chuck away, the others already having left. Gally and Minho waved goodbye and left Thomas alone with Newt.

"Oh... okay, but guys...." Thomas called out, but the boys already had left, and Chuck cast a wink over his shoulder at his older brother.

Thomas sat on the railing. Newt stood in front of him, not quite between Thomas's legs, but not too far away either.

"No honor amongst Pirates. Barbarians either, looks like." Newt tisked while he shook his head, looking past where the gang had left. 

Thomas turned to face Newt, and found himself heated, and speechless. God this guy was fucking cute.

"Do you.... is that your real voice...?" Thomas asked, grinning. 

"Well, yes. I'm British, so the accent is real." Newt grinned. "But, hang on...." 

Newt turned around, and pretended to take some thing out of his mouth. 

"There we go. Dude. What's up? Chilly down brah." Newt smiled up as Thomas. 

"That was... passable? I guess it was a good California accent." Thomas laughed. 

"Oh? Not impressed?" Newt grinned, and pretended to adjust his jaw. "Perhaps this would do ya better ya wee smart arse?" New grinned, speaking in an Irish lilt.

Thomas laughed again, tempted to reach out and touch Newt's cheek. 

"Or maybe..." Newt pretended to adjust his jaw again, before speaking rapidly in a perfect Scottish brouge. 

Thomas laughed again, happy when Newt grinned back at him. 

"Hey." Newt smiled up at Thomas. "Can you help me put my buddy to bed here? I'm feeling a bit peckish, and could use a bite." 

Thomas nodded, still smiling. "Sure." 

They walked back to the stables, Thomas seated on Sampson, and Newt leading the horse. 

"How long have you been a knight?" Thomas asked, enjoying the vantage point of being on a horse. 

"Bout 5 years now. I thoroughly enjoy it." Newt looked up at Thomas. "It's like the best kind of dress up, and the crowds are always great."

Thomas nodded. "And when you're not a knight?" 

Newt grinned. "I'm always a knight. You know 'Knights and Knaves', in Last City?" 

Thomas nodded. He'd wanted to take Chuck, but it was a bit pricey. 

"Well, I'm the evil knight in that show. So it's awfully fun to play the good guy in this one."

Thomas looked down, trying to imagine Newt being evil. Impossible.

"So you're a horseman all year round?" 

Newt nodded. "I do get days off, but yes, I'm usually donning the armor four or five nights a week. No pun intended." 

Thomas laughed. They made their way into the stables, where Sampson happily trotted into his stall. 

Newt extended his hand, and Thomas took it. The warmth spread through his body, and he felt butterflies taking off in his gut.

Thomas slid down off of Sampson, and wound up in front of Newt again. He flushed red, and looked away, bashfully.

"Come on, one more important thing." Newt walked over to a covered basket, where he pulled out an apple and three carrots.

He handed the apple to Thomas, and fed the steed the three carrots, then turned to Thomas. 

"Okay, Tommy. Give him the apple. It's his favorite." 

Thomas approached Sampson, and held the apple out in the flat palm of his hand. The horse scooped the treat off with his tongue.

Giggling, Thomas stepped back, as the horse chewed and huffed. 

"Come on, let's go have a walk and a bite." Newt led Thomas from the stable. 

They strolled through the fairgrounds, Thomas tugging at his pants every now and then. 

"Not too comfortable, Tommy?" Newt asked, cocking his head. 

"These pants are... I didn't realize they'd be this off." 

Newt looked around. "Come on, I've got just the fix for that." 

They stopped at a shop, run by a pair of cute guys, wearing ornate costumes. 

"Sir Newton!" One of them bellowed, hugging Newt. "So good to see you, what brings you to our shop today?" 

"I was wondering if I could call on you to help a friend." Newt asked, hopefully. 

"Of course! Is the armor too heavy today?" 

Newt shook his head. "Of course not. However, I do know of a Pirate King what could use a good layering." 

The man turned his head and looked at Thomas. "Might this be your matey?" 

Newt grinned. "Just dress him, Clint." 

Thomas was pulled into a row of costumes for rent, which worried him, but Newt had made it very clear that this was at his request.

Clint, and his partner in crime, Jeff, took Thomas's measurements, and they thumbed through racks.

"What be your colors ya'? Jeff gruffly asked. 

"Blue." Thomas grinned. "I like blue." Thomas thought of the way Newt's outfit looked on him, and he risked a look behind him. 

Newt was watching him, and shot him a wink. 

"Definitely blue." Newt agreed. 

Thomas was outfitted with better pants, a black ruffled shirt, and blue captain's coat. A pirate's hat set on his head, and a belt with fake pistols completed the look.

"We're genius." Clint grinned at Jeff. 

"I'd walk his plank." Jeff wiggled his brows.

"I bet you would." Newt grinned, walking over to Thomas. "Gentlemen, you're miracle makers." 

The guys hugged, and Thomas thanked them, and they walked out into the afternoon sun.

Newt and Thomas walked the faire, and Newt was pleased to see how Thomas held his head up higher, and walked prouder in the new outfit.

Everywhere they walked, people stopped Newt, asking for photos, asking for his autograph, like he was some kind of movie star. 

Newt stopped for each and every one, answering every kid's question, and every parent's request for a photo.

One guy stopped Newt, and praised him for his performance that afternoon, and let his hands trail a bit over the armor. 

Thomas found himself a bit bothered, and he was about to step in and stop it, but Newt handled the man, and sent him on his way.

"Well, he was a friendly one." Thomas noted, a hint of jealousy in his voice. 

Newt grinned. "That happens sometimes. Someone has a bit much to drink, next you know I'm listening to all sorts of sordid fantasies involving me and my lance."

Thomas felt his breath catch, and Newt grinned, winking at Thomas, who had gone red. 

They made it to the food court, where Newt had the pick of the stands. He opted to have a mug of Guinness, and a turkey leg the size of his arm. 

Thomas opted for a slice of cheesecake, dipped in hard shelled chocolate, skewered on a popsicle stick.

"Oh! We've got a sinner here!" The serving girl called out, as Thomas paid for his snack, and slipped a dollar into the tipping mug.

"Huzzah to my handsome and generous tipper!" The girl shouted and cheered, jumping to make her cinched bust bounce and jiggle.

"You don't have to do that, miss. I'm gay. It does nothing for me." Thomas deadpanned. Newt all but spit out the bite of food he had just taken, in laughter.

"Oh thank heaven. My tits are killing me. Thank you hun." She sighed.

Newt turned to Thomas, face red from laughter. "That may be the funniest thing I've seen in 15 years of doing this Faire!" 

Thomas smiled, and nodded his head. "Thank you." 

He set his mouth on the chilled treat, and noticed Newt's eyes watching his lips. Thomas bit down on the cheesecake, and chocolate, and moaned at the flavors.

Newt turned around, and sipped his Guinness, looking a bit flushed. 

Thomas smiled.

After food, Newt led Thomas to an area, surrounded by a ring of people. In the center of the ring was a huge inflatable crash mat, between two huge scaffolds.

The scaffolds held a bar in between them, a rig attached, and that was attached to a slim young man who was climbing a pair of silk scarves. 

"Come one, come all!!" A barker, dressed in a dark cloak announced loudly. "Come watch these feats of daring do, and mystifying manipulation of the body."

The scarves were a brilliant red, and the young man was slim, and dressed in a skintight bodystocking, which was airbrushed to look like the human body, without skin.

The effect was topped off with the man's hands, which were painted to match, as were his bare feet. His dark blonde hair was slicked back. 

"Come!" The Barker cued the Dance of the Dead Band, who began to play a haunting, seductive theme. "Witness the feats of the Exquisite Corpse!"

The man climbed the scarves, reaching close to the top, where he put on a show of winding, arching, spinning and dropping from the scarves.

At one point, he was twisted in the red silk, and extended the loose ends over his arms, looking for all the world like an gruesome, scarlet angel.

Newt seemed to watch the man with a mix of pride and excitement that made Thomas feel awkward. 

"He's amazing." Thomas murmured.

"I'm glad you think so." Newt turned, mumbling into Thomas's ear. "He's very important to me." 

Thomas nodded, feeling slightly nauseous. He still applauded loudly when the set was over, the man taking his bows, and spotting Newt, and winking.

"Come on." Newt took Thomas by the hand. "I want you to meet him." 

Thomas felt an immediate high, being led by his hand. Newt palm was large, warm, and felt perfect nestled in his own. 

The feeling dropped as Newt let go, and wrapped his arms around the younger man, mumbling something in his ear.

"Tommy. I would like to present my little brother, Aris." 

Thomas dropped his jaw a bit in surprise. "Younger brother?" He let Aris take his hand, and shake it.

"Yes, it's a bit of a paradox." Aris grinned. "I'm 12 years younger than him, but look older. He's 25, and in the right light, looks 12." 

Newt laughed. "Hey, you're gonna just look way older when you're my age." 

Thomas watched them banter, and immediately felt a longing for him and Chuck to be these kinds of brothers.

"Aris, this is Tommy, and he is a Privateer." 

"I'm a what now?" Thomas asked.

Newt grinned. "I mean, you're a Pirate King, mate." 

Aris looked over Thomas approvingly. "I feel like I've met you before." 

Thomas shook his head. "Hardly. This is my first time at Faire in a while. My brother is here for the first time, though." 

"Oh!" Newt exclaimed. "We haven't run back into them, have we?" 

Thomas shook his head. "I thought we would by now." 

"Well, what say we dig them up, maybe meet for a bite after?" Newt asked, turning to Aris. "You're done at 5, right?" 

Aris nodded. "Last show is at 4:30. Want me to meet you at the tents?" 

"Maybe." Newt checked the sky. "Just hang loose around here, we'll make our way back." 

Leaving the performance space, they wound their way through the faire. Newt stopped to get them a treat. 

"These are the most decadent things." Newt held a paper wrapper out, with two large chocolate dipped strawberries, with large bits of bacon melted onto them.

Thomas grinned at the treats, and took one of them. He savored the sweet and salty taste, and chuckled as strawberry juice ran down his chin. 

Newt watched the red bead descend, and licked his lips, never before in his life wanting to lick someone's chin more than he did now.

Taking the second berry, Newt enjoyed, thrilling at the way Thomas watched his lips. 

After having that moment, they rounded the corner, finding their band of merry men, exiting the Bawdy Pirates show.

"Did you guys just take Chuck to go see that show?!" Thomas demanded. 

"A little." Minho grinned, looking nervous. 

"I have soooooo many questions I'm afraid to ask the internet." Chuck laughed.

Thomas fumed. "That is a totally inappropriate show..." 

"Thomas, relax." Gally offered. "It wasn't any worse than watching 'Sex Education' on Netflix." 

Chuck grinned. "You shoulda come. You might have learned something." 

"You little shank!" Thomas gasped, reaching for Chuck, who disappeared behind Brenda's and Teresa's skirts. 

Newt leaned against a stand watching them all patter. 

"I think the better question is, Thomas, why you suddenly look like a Pirates of Penzance extra." Alby looked Thomas up and down.

"Granted, a good one." Ben added. "Was this your doing?" Ben asked Newt, as he gestured to Thomas. 

Newt shrugged. "I think he looks pretty cute." 

Thomas blushed. A grin started on his face, and spread to the tips of his toes. A single thought: He thinks I'm cute!

Well then.

They continued to walk over, entering an area they had been to briefly, the Queen's Pavilion. 

"Sir Newt!" The Queen called out. "Come join us! Gather your guards, and revel with us!" 

Newt nudged the group into the roped off area of the Pavilion, where he presented them to the Queen. 

"Your Majesty, may I present Captain Thomas of Greene, Privateer Royalty." 

The Queen eyed Thomas up and down. "A Pirate King?" 

"Aye, your Majesty." Thomas replied nervously. 

"Sir Newt." The Queen grinned. "The company you keep!" 

"What just happened?" Thomas asked, as Newt showed them to a table. 

"The Queen approves." Newt remarked, as he looked around. "Can you help me with something, Tommy?" 

"Sure." Thomas rose, as Newt led him into the backstage area. They wound their way to a tent with a blue coat of arms on it. 

"Thank you." Newt sighed as he walked into the tent. "I can finally change out of this now." 

Newt started to unfasten his upper body armor. "Can you pull this off? I can get it started..." 

Thomas stood behind Newt. "Sure." He reached over, pulling the armor cage off in one piece. 

Newt's muffled voice came from the armor. "It's so heavy and awkward to get out of, I always need help." He smiled, emerging from the cage. "Thank you."

Thomas flushed, looking at Newt in his sweaty tunic, clinging to his muscled torso.

"Bloody Hell that feels good to be out of." Newt groaned. He followed that with the removal of the steel leg covers for the suit.

He started to unfasten them, and Thomas automatically crouched in front of Newt, pulling them off, catching a whiff of Newt's musky body.

Newt had pulled off his tunic, and was dabbing his chest and underarms, shaking his hair out. Thomas looked up at Newt and understood why people kneeled when they prayed.

Looking down, Newt grinned, flushing red that could be seen down to his torso. He cleared his throat, and moved over to a small wash basin with a cloth.

Newt dabbed the cloth, and ran it over his body. "Tommy, can you grab me that blue and gold tunic, and the rest of the stuff on that bench?"

Thomas retrieved the clothes, watching as Newt checked his body out. "I get new bruises every week." He winced poking at one by his ribs.

"Does it hurt?" Thomas stared, watching all of Newt's muscles move, transfixed on Newt's body. 

Newt shrugged. "I'm used to it I guess." Newt put on the tunic and trousers, and a small tie in his hair. He looked more handsome than before.

Thomas licked his lips. 

"Tell me, Tommy, do you dance?" 

Thomas shifted nervously, with Newt standing in front of him. The Queen had called for entertainment after food, and Newt suggested a Pavane. 

Newt had done this, only because he had given Thomas a quick coaching session in the tent. Aris and Chuck stood a few feet away, along with a few couples.

Minho partnered Teresa, and Gally partnered Brenda. 

"Remember, Tommy." Newt leaned in and whispered. "Just like I showed you, mirror me. If I move in, you move in." 

Thomas nodded, and the music started to play. Newt extended his hand, and Thomas followed in a mirror. As Newt turned to face the side, and promenaded, Thomas did the same.

"You're doing great, Tommy." Newt encouraged, causing a smile to spread across Thomas's face. 

Thomas enjoyed the feel of Newt's hand on his, the feeling of being turned as they reeled, the joy of letting go, even for just a few moments.

Around the square, he watched as his friends danced, and felt a spike of joy in his heart as he watched Chuck dance with Aris, who joined them after his last show. 

He didn't once let himself worry.

After the Pavane, came a waltz, which Thomas accomplished successfully, in that he only managed to step on Newt's feet a handful of times, instead of a ton.

The waltz ended, and Newt led Thomas to the table, where the gang ate and drank, and had the best time they'd had in a while.

"So, I hope I'm not being too forward, but, I would like to see you again. Preferably soon." Newt smiled, as they walked toward the performer's caravan.

They had all said their good nights and good byes, and Thomas would take his car back with Chuck, as the others all had their own rides home.

Chuck and Aris walked several feet ahead of Thomas and Newt, both older brothers keeping their protective eyes on their younger charges.

"I'd like that." Thomas smiled back at Newt. "I work a lot though, so I'm not sure when..." 

Newt nodded. "I understand. I'm the same, really." Newt nodded ahead at Aris. "When I'm not working, I'm doing my best to keep this one on track." 

Thomas laughed softly. "I know what you mean. I'm Chuckie's guardian right now." 

"Big responsibility for a young man like you." Newt glanced at Thomas.

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. But... well... It has to be. My parents... they asked me to take Chuck, once he came out." 

"Oh." Newt looked over, surprised. "They... didn't approve?" 

Thomas shook his head. "They didn't when I came out. Then again, by the time I came out, I was already 18, and had decided to leave home anyway." 

"That's a hard road to travel." Newt placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder. 

"Well, it's not too easy for Chuck. He had to leave behind everything he knew to start in a strange new place." 

"Where was home?" Newt let his hand trail down Thomas's arm. 

"Colorado." Thomas felt a combination of comfort and arousal at Newt's touch. He watched as Aris and Chuck laughed ahead of them.

"He's already enrolled for school here, so at least he's got a fresh start in high school."

Newt nodded. "The schools here are pretty good. I know Aris likes his." 

"Where does he go?" Thomas asked, feeling Newt's hand take his own.

"To Glade Academy, in the city." Newt felt Thomas's fingers thread between his own. 

"That's where Chuck's enrolled." Thomas grinned. "I bet that's why they're laughing up there." 

Newt grinned. "It's a good school. They have a student queer group that is a great support base for the students." 

Thomas took a breath. "That's good. Wish I'd had something like that in school." 

"Times have changed, Tommy." Newt squeezed the young man's hand. "Ten years, fifteen years ago, things were in a much worse place."

"I remember." Thomas nodded. 

"As do I." Newt agreed. "Even now, things are better, but they can improve. That's the best we can hope for these days." 

Thomas nodded, noticing that they were walking slower now. "I just... I worry about him. I don't want him to get hurt like I...." 

Taking a breath, Thomas paused. "I just want him to have an easier time about things than I did. He doesn't need to go through... everything... that I went through."

"No one can promise he won't Thomas." Newt turned the brunette to face him. "But you know what you CAN do for him?" 

Thomas shook his head, watching the sunset fade into Newt's deep chocolate eyes. 

"You can BE there for him. In a way that you may have wished that someone had been there for you, in your younger days."

Thomas sighed, and nodded. Newt was right. He needed to be there for Chuck, as much as he could. 

"And of course, he knows Aris, which means he'll also step into school knowing people. Having friends." 

Thomas let himself smile. "Well, that does help." 

They continued to walk, watching as Chuck and Aris stopped at the open gate which separated the caravan from the fairgrounds.

"Hey, why do you have an accent, and Aris doesn't?" Thomas asked, looking at the younger boys.

Newt grinned. "My dad's a yank, and mum's a Brit. Work brought dad back home, and he took Aris with him at a year old. Mum stayed to finish getting her doctorate."

Thomas's eyebrows raised. "Wow."

"Yeah." Newt nodded. "I stayed to finish primary there with her. By the time we made it back to the states here, Aris had grown up speaking American, to my English."

Thomas laughed. "That's awesome." 

"It gives people a jolt when we say we're brothers and I'm the eldest. People never believe it, 'spect we're playing pranks on them." 

They stopped at the gate. 

"Wait, what about my costume?" Thomas asked, taking off his hat.

"I got a fix for that." Newt said, taking him inside the gates. Chuck and Aris were standing at a trailer, several feet from the gate.

"Come on." Newt escorted Thomas into the trailer. 

"Keep it PG, I gotta sleep in there tonight." Aris called after them, causing Chuck to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Inside the trailer, Newt dug through a small closet, and pulled out a shirt, and a pair of dark slacks. Thomas stripped down to his underwear, and Newt blushed.

"You're welcome to these. I can take the costume back to the guys later on." Newt handed Thomas the clothes, and looked away as Thomas got dressed.

Thomas got into his clothes, and stood in front of Newt. 

"Besides." Newt grinned. "Gives us an excuse to see each other again. Takes away the awkwardness of trying to figure out a reason to see each other again." He winked at Thomas.

"Thanks, Newt. For everything." Thomas said softly, to the handsome guy in front of him. 

Newt nodded. He brushed a few strands of hair out of the way of Thomas's face, letting the hand trail to the boy's neck.

Thomas leaned in, softly meeting Newt's lips. Their mouths moved, lips working into a very sweet, sensual kiss. 

Feeling bold, Thomas brought his arm around Newt, pulling him closer. 

Newt pushed into the kiss, harder, pushing Thomas into the wall with gentle force. 

Thomas let his hands thread into Newt's hair. 

They paused, realizing how fast they were going, and that their younger brothers were outside. 

"Newt... I..." Thomas mumbled, reluctantly pulling away. 

"Sorry, Tommy." Newt reddened. "I didn't mean to..." 

"No, No..." Thomas objected. "I want, but..." he jerked his head to the door. "I can't very well set a good example..."

"Right." Newt nodded. "Same here." 

They pulled away, adjusting themselves, and making themselves more presentable. 

Aris and Newt saw Chuck and Thomas to the exit gate, and they group exchanged hugs before leaving, with numbers in each other's phones. 

Thomas noted Chuck's smile, soft, almost secretive. 

"Did you have a good time today, Chuck?" 

Blushing, Chuck nodded. 

"Made a friend today?" Thomas continued, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, Aris is a great guy." 

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, he seems like a sweet guy." 

"And Newt?" Chuck asked, turning his grin to Thomas. 

It was Thomas's turn to blush. 

"He's quite a guy." Thomas thought he could still feel Newt's lips on his, and he wished he could again. 

"He liked you." Chuck bumped into Thomas again, enjoying the closeness of his big brother.

"I believe so." Thomas laughed, softly. He could smell Newt on the clothes he wore, and it made him happy.

"Good. I liked Aris. He likes me too." Chuck took off his flower crown as they neared the car in the dusk.

Thomas let his arm round Chuck's shoulder. "Does this mean we have to have a talk, young man?" 

Chuck turned red. "Nope. Learned all I needed at that Bawdy Pirate show." 

For the first time in a while, Thomas let himself laugh, unbothered.


End file.
